Chronicles of Zapri
by The Great King Paul of Zapri
Summary: this has been canceled. Ignore it


The Fury of Varook

A time long ago, a dark king ruled the world. He attacked the free peoples and won many battles. His name was Varook. He had an army of varsinians. Varook rules over the varsinians. No one has ever seen his face. No one knows what he truly looks like or if he is even human. He wears a suit of pitch black armor. He wields the Sword of Black Destruction. He ruled all but Zapri. Varook attacked Zapri and had gone far. On the plains of Aoke Til, Varook and his army attacked the last free army on Earth. It was lead by King Harar I and his father, Paul the immortal king.

King Harar is thirty-two coming into this battle. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is five foot ten inches. He wears a full suit of Rucan armor. He is a fierce swordsman. King Zap is the hero of Zapri. He is immortal and gives the kingdom to his kin until his line is dead. He wears a suit of Rucan armor. He is the leader of the army and is always in the front lines in battles. He is muscular, strong, intelligent, and powerful. He has blue eyes. He has brown hair, a beard, and mustache. He is about six feet tall.

Harar prepared the final assault. He led out and attacked Varook. The varsinians were losing but just when the battle was reaching victory for the men, Zap II, brother to King Harar I, jumped out and swung at Varook. Varook ducked and the sword struck King Harar I. King Harar I fell in battle. Zap II ran and dove for the sword of the king before Varook could get it and struck Varook, killing him. Varook was killed and his army fled into hiding. Harar I was placed in a crypt near Takif de Ools. Zap II became King.

King Zap II is son to King Zap. He looks like King Zap. He becomes king at age twenty-six. He rules over Zapri for fifty- two years. He is seventy eight when he dies. He is brother to King Harar I. He wears a suit of blood red armor.

Now many years from that day, King Harar II, son to Zap II, rules the land. He takes over when King Zap II dies of old age. He takes over the kingdom at age fifty. He is a harsh and intense ruler and is hated by many. He is an evil king whose tyrannical rule awakens Tonai from a spell placed on him by Vasin to keep Tonai from destroying the world. He wears a suit of black armor. He is assassinated at fifty-nine. He looks identical to King Harar I, so people sometimes think that King Zap II adopted him.

Tonai is theson of Varook and enemy of Zapri and Corin. He runs his base of operations out of Nai, Corin until he is skilled for the first time. He wears a suit of black armor. Just like Varook, he is of unknown breed. He rules over the varsinians now that Varook is dead.. He wields a giant ax. He is five foot nine inches tall. He is strong and mean. He is a complete moron when it comes to military strategies.

Zap goes to visit his friend a voosan named Kovai. A voosan is a human-like creature about four feet tall with a normal humanoid right hand and a left hand with fingers that resemble claws.

Tonai attacks country by country taking them by storm. Tonai now rules all of Ayai and parts of Corin neighbor to Zapri. Now that King Harar II has been assassinated, King Paul takes over the kingdom. Tonai prepared his assaults, knowing of Paul, and attacks Sayope and Eunica. He takes them easily. He builds a fortress in Nai, Corin and he begins to create horrid things to attack Zap, Zapri, and Corin.

He creates many things in the pits of Nai. He creates mines, ladders, and builds giant caverns to house the beasts of Nai. "We need to build an army that can wipe Zapri off the face of the Earth," says Tonai, "to war my beasts!" He creates anduvs and variks in this cave. Anduvs are like horses but stronger, faster, and deadlier. Variks are eight feet tall were used to carry all the siege weapons. Variks are usually found at the back of the army. New weapons and armor made out of a metal called Zonai were created.

Zonai is a strong, blue metal that could be pierced by only Zonai and Rucan. Rucan is a strong, blood red metal that could be pierced by only Zonai and Rucan. Zonai is used by Tonai's armies and Rucan is used by Zap's armies.

King Zap and his armies have two enemies to face: Tonai and the newly resurrected Varook. Varook was resurrected by his brother; an evil shaman named Corai. Varook and Corai were breeding an army of creatures called moriks. The moriks had already taken Nut and Sut Ifana and parts of Zapri. They wear Zonain armor also.

Varook can only be fully resurrected by a staff found in the town of Naris, Zapri. Kovai has the staff. King Zap journeys to meet with him when he finds out.

Varook and Tonai control all but Zapri and Corin. Tonai prepares his armies while Varook and Corai search for the staff.

Kovai is surprised to see King Zap. "Hello Kovai. I am here because you have the great staff that will help us defeat Varook and Tonai.. That staff can help us beat Varook by summoning an ally that can wipe out his army. Will you help us?" says Zap. "I will help," says Kovai. "Be careful on this journey. Riders from Rovai come here to get that staff. These Riders are called Drangors. Go to Mt. Vrook, place the staff on the altar on the top and pronounce 'servant to the King of Zapri arise and help us.' This will summon a dragoof." A sound comes from outside the window. "Wait. What was that?" "Get down and hide," says Zap. He grabs a broken table leg and hits someone over the head. "Saf, what are you doing here?" asks Zap. "I was gardening," says Saf. "How much did you here?" says Zap. "I heard something about a staff and some riders," says Saf. "Hey Kovai, I think I found you a companion." Zap says. "Grab all you can, and head to Mok Fai. I will meet you there to bring you to Mok Nai." Zap says.

Kovai and Saf travel along a treacherous path. Remembering of the Drangors they stay off the trail and hide when they hear a horse. The Drangors were once men corrupted by power and forced to work for Varook. They serve Varook and look for the staff that will resurrect their master. On their way to Mok Fai, They are attacked by Drangors and chased to Mok Fai. They go to an inn in search for Zap.

"Hello, I am looking for Zap," Kovai says. The manager says, "I have not seen him for a while. In fact, it has been a month since he was last here." "Oh! Thanks any way." Saf says. "What are we going to do? He is not here," "Mind if I help." Someone says. They turn around and a guy is there. "Hello, I'm Grak. Zap told me to be here in case he could not make it." He says. "Are you Kovai and Saf?" "Yes we are," Saf says. "Let us go to Mok Nai," says Grak

Zap is being attacked by a Drangor. "Drangor, I'll make you pay." Zap says. "You will die," says the Drangor. Zap shoots an arrow at the Drangor's horse. The Drangor's horse stops before the arrow hits him causing the Drangor to go flying and land in a pond. "My master will deal with you!" yells the Drangor.

On the way to Mok Nai, they take a break on the summit of a hill. In the middle of the night the Drangors, except the one that was following Zap, attack. "Go, hide, I will take care of this," says Grak. Grak pulls out his sword and attacks. Saf jumps out, grabs a piece of wood from the fire and throws it at the Drangor. "Saf, thanks for the idea. Grab wood from the fire and throw them at the Drangors." Grak says. Saf pulls wood from the fire and throws them at the Drangors. One Drangor sees Kovai and goes to grab the staff when Kovai hits the Drangor on the head. Then the Drangor stabs Kovai. Kovai screams in pain. When Grak hears it, he grabs a piece of wood from the fire and throws it at the Drangor lighting him on fire. The Drangors retreat. "Kovai, Kovai!" yells Grak.

They dress his wound and try to find help. Just then a vanir comes. "San, is that you?" says Grak. "Yes, it is," says the vanir. "I need help. Our companion has been struck by a Rovin blade." "Give him to me I will bring him to Mok Nai." Says San. "Let me take him. The Drangors are not far behind," says Grak. "I am faster and when we get to Mok Nai my people will protect him." Says San. "All right, be careful," says Grak.

"Give him to us," say the eight Drangors. Eight Drangors follow San because the ninth is still in a pond. San, Kovai, and San's horse dodge them and when they reach a wooded area outside of Mok Nai, they stop. "Give him to us," says one of the Drangors. "Come get him if you want him," San says as he pulls out his bow. "Fire!" yells San as arrows come flying from the woods at the Drangors. San fires an arrow, but a Drangor deflects it. "Kovai!" says San as the Drangors retreat. "Take him to my father he will know what to do." Says San to one of the vanir defenders.

Kovai wakes up with Zap sitting by the window near Kovai. "Paul, what happened? Where am I," asks Kovai. "You are in Mok Nai. You were just stabbed by a Drangor and you were healed by my friend Sagin." Replies Zap as Sagin emerges. "Hello. You were almost one of them. When a Rovin blade stabs someone other than Varook, Zap, Tonai, a Drangor, and me, they became a Drangor. You were lucky to get here in time. We are going to a meeting. You are to come," says Sagin

"What are we going to do about the staff?" San says. "I say we destroy it," says Vook, a leader of the northern vanirs. "No. If we destroy it, we lose the war," says Grak. "Who will take it to Mt. Vrook?" says Sagin. "I will take it," says Kovai. "You have my sword." Says Grak. "And my bow," says San. "And my ax," says Vook. "I had two swords made in our blacksmiths," says Sagin, "and they will go to Kovai and Saf. From this day forth let it be known that our fate shall rest in the hands of Zap, King of Zapri, Kovai and Saf, the two brave voosans, Vook, leader of the northern vanirs, San, Prince of the southern vanirs, and Grak, Prince of Corin. I will grab as many vanirs as I can and bring them to Kaf for the big battle." "Good luck in your battle, Sagin," says Zap.

Sagin goes and gathers as many vanirs as he can. They set sail for Kaf. Zap and the group go to Mt. Vrook.

They make it to the bridge that leads to Aoke Contray and meet up with ten thousand men on horseback. "Riders of Zapri, why are you here?" yells Zap. "My king, we come here to find you." Says one of the horsemen. "Head to Kaf I shall meet you at the city of Pak." Says Zap. The horsemen then head to Pak.

Zap and the group reach Konoo and something seems wrong. They reach a hill and they are ambushed. Many varsinians come from nowhere and attack them. Horns are blowing from the varsinian leader, Crik. "Keep fighting, my varsinians," yells Crik. "Capture the voosans." "Saf, Kovai, run, we will hold them off," Zap says. "Vook, wait up" Vook runs to protect the voosans from Crik and his troops. The voosans run as Vook is cornered by the varsinians. Vook keeps fighting. His ax swings and kills many varsinians. Crik shows up and fires an arrow at Vook. Vook gets struck by the arrow and keeps fighting. "He is strong," says Crik as he fires another arrow. Vook gets struck again but keeps fighting. Just as Crik fires the next arrow, Paul jumps out and strikes him in the back. Zap gets up and strikes him in the head. Crik falls dead as Vook falls. "San, Grak, over here," yells Zap. San goes to Vook and tells him "Zap says you fought bravely and you were a great leader and maybe our vanirs will join forces and sweep this evil out of our land." "San I give you my vanirs since I can no longer lead them. It is up to you to destroy this evil that plagues our land." Says Vook as he falls dead. "You will always be remembered," says San.

Kovai and Saf travel a dangerous route. They meet a morik named Javor except they are unaware that he is a morik. He brings them across the lands of Aoke Contray.

Zap, Grak, and San make their way to Kaf. Zap stops at Pak to pick up the Zaprin horsemen. Grak and San continue to Kaf. When Grak and San reach Kaf they get on the wall and join the vanirs. "San, Grak, why are you in Kaf?" asks Sagin. "We have come to join the battle. Zap will be here as soon as he can. Saf and Kovai are on their way to Mt. Vrook." Says San.

"Anduv riders!" yells one of the vanirs. "Vrakir (fire in Rish)!" yells San. An arrow volley comes from the city and kills the anduvs and their riders in one hit.

"Oh no . . ." says Grak. An army of varsinians led by Tonai's lead general Crak appear. "Prepare the armies for combat," yells Koraidnar, king of Corin. 2000 men stand ready for war in the walls and they are led by Koraidnar and his son, Koofai. 1000 vanirs stand ready for war on the walls and they are led by Grak, San, and Sagin.

"Where are we?" asks Saf. "We are in the ancient lands of Aoke Til. We must be careful," says Javor. A scream is heard. "Take cover," says Javor. They hide in a cave. A Drangor appears riding a flying beast. "What is that thing," says Kovai. "It is a Drangor on a Dragarno," says Javor. "It comes for you." "Soon my Dragarno, soon," says the Drangor. He then leaves. "The coast is clear," says Javor.

"They approach," says Koraidnar. "Today this land will fall to the varsinians." Says Crak. "Let us defend our country," says Koraidnar. "Gori fo safo tik contray," says San. The varsinians charge. "Vrakir, vrakir nos gor (Fire, fire at will)," yells San. Arrows fly from the vanirs. Varsinians are dropping. "Keep fighting," yells Koraidnar. "Vrasivo (Keep fighting)," yells San. "Bring in the mines," yells Crak. They pile mines on the walls. "Send in the fire," yells Crak. A varsinian comes in with a torch. "Kill him." "Vrakir." "Fire." The varsinian drops.

"Send in the variks," says Crak. Huge variks come from the back carrying siege weapons. The ones carrying ladders place them on the walls. The varsinians stream into the walls. Two variks come carrying a battering ram. They start to damage the gate.

"Keep fighting, keep fighting," says Koraidnar. Varsinians stream into the walls. "Vrasivo, vrasivo," says San. The gates fall. "Retreat," Koraidnar says. "San, get your men out of there." "Raki!" yells San. They retreat to the castle. "There are not many men left," says Koofai. "Then we charge." Says Koraidnar.

"Destroy them," yells Crak. "Soon. Send up the variks." The mine pile falls and gets hit by a torch. The explosion sends many varsinians sky high.

"Charge," yells Koraidnar. "Choof," yells San. All men and vanirs charge. When they are halfway through the city, Zap and the Zaprin horsemen come. "All right, men of Zapri, my brothers. Today we charge to destroy this plague on Kaf. Let us ride to victory. Charge!" yells Zap. "Oh no!" yells Crak. The army panics not knowing what to do.

They clash and a bloody battle begins. The varsinians are surrounded and destroyed easily. During the battle, Zap hops off his horse and fights Crak. Crak lunges. Paul jumps over him. Zap swings his sword, and Crak blocks it. Crak lunges and stabs Paul. Paul blocks Crak's next swing. Zap swings and cuts Crak's head off.

"We win. Zap!" Says Grak as Zap collapses. "You did great." "As soon as I am healed, we will head to Nai." Says Zap.

Two days later, they were ready to head to Nai. "By now Tonai has raised another army," says Koraidnar. "We shall beat them anyway," says Zap. "Let us charge." When they reach Nai, they are met by a large army. "Let us charge," yells Tonai. "Charge," yells Zap. A huge massacre of Tonai's troops begins. Tonai grabs a giant ax and attacks Zap. Zap blocks Tonai's swing. Zap jumps on the ax on Tonai's next swing and runs down it and cuts Tonai's head off. Unfortunately, The ax keeps going and cuts Koraidnar's head and Koofai's head off. Zap and his army keep attacking and eventually win. "What are we to do now? The king of Corin is dead." Says Grak. "Grak, you are Koraidnar's brother. You are to become king." Says Zap. "Take their swords and give them to Grak."

"Grak, San, head to the plains of Aoke Til. An army awaits you. It is filled with creatures called vriks," says Zap. "Meet me at Takif de Ools. Then we shall head to the gates of Varook. Grak and San then head to the plains of Aoke Til. Paul grabs all men able to fight and heads to Takif de Ools. Zap's men meet many varsinians that were hidden in the wood. They slaughter all of them.

Grak and San reach the plains of Aoke Til. They find many Vriks. They also find a herder. The herder is Gofai, a general of Zap's army back when Harar II ruled. Harar fired him for no reason. When he hears that Harar II is dead he celebrates. "Join us and bring the vriks to fight for the great and powerful Zaprin army," says Grak. "I shall fight for Zapri until I am dead," says Gofai. "Let us go to Takif de Ools," says San.

When Zap reaches Takif de Ools, a giant army of millions of moriks awaits him. "Get on the walls," yells Zap. "Get on the walls." Thousands of men get on the walls. "Close the gates," Zap yells. The battle had begun.

"Fire arrows," Zap yells. An arrow volley strikes the moriks. "Send in the battering ram. Fire the catapults," yells Grik, the morik commander. "Destroy the ram," yells Zap. "And fire all trebuchets." "Are our ladders ready?" asks Grik. "Yes," says a morik. "Good, send them in," says Grik. "Destroy the ladders; I'll get the ram," yells Zap. "Vasin keep the city safe; I'll attack them head on," says Zap. "Yes my king," says Vasin. "Keep fighting." Zap jumps down onto the ram and kills the moriks holding it and jumps off. Zap charges at the moriks. The fighting keeps going. Half of the moriks head for Zap, the other half for the city.

Kovai, Saf, and Javor are close to the end of the path that leads to Placa de Kinda. "How long is this path?" Asks Saf. "Long, very long," says Javor. "Look," says Kovai as he spots the end. "Oh no." "What?" asks Saf. "An army," says Javor. They start to move past the army when Javor runs out and yells "Attack." The moriks charge and attack Kovai and Saf. "Javor, you traitor," says Saf.

"Varook, my lord, there are intruders in the land. They are weak. Should I go down there?" says Corai. "Yes, destroy them," says Varook. Corai goes after Saf and Kovai. "Kovai, go to Mt. Vrook I got this." Says Saf. "Saf! I will," says Kovai as he runs to Mt. Vrook. "Kovai is gone," says Saf. "Come and get me you stupid moriks." All of the moriks and Corai chase Saf. Kovai slips away. Saf runs to the entrance to the passage. Just as Saf leaves the passage, Grak, San, Gofai, and the vriks pass by. "Saf, what has happened?" asks Grak. "Moriks are coming," says Saf. "Get the vriks ready," says Grak. As all the moriks emerge, they are massacred. Corai flees to Varook. Kovai heads to Mt. Vrook. Grak, San, Saf, and Gofai head to Takif de Ools with the Vriks.

Zap is fighting the moriks when three Drangors appear. "Fire at the Dragarnos," yells Vasin. The Dragarnos are killed. The Drangors jump off and attack Zap. "You will die," says the Drangors. "Never," says Zap. The battle rages on. "Stop the ladders," says Vasin. Another ram comes. Zap kills the moriks holding it. One of the Drangors picked up the ram and throws it killing a few more moriks. "Vasin, help," yells Zap. "There are too many." Vasin jumps down and shoot a blast killing a few moriks. Zap and Vasin are surrounded. "Now kill them, kill them now," yells Grik.

Just as the sun rises, Grak, San, Saf, Gofai, and the vriks arrive at the city. "Gofai, lead the vriks. Tell them to attack," says Grak. "All vriks attack," yells Gofai. "All men charge," yells Zap. The vriks start the attack as the men jump down off the walls and attack. "Oh no, Run!" yells Grik. Paul fires an arrow that strikes Grik in the head. "All moriks, retreat," yells a Drangor as he gets killed by Zap. "We have won," Paul yells as the moriks retreat.

Later that day, inside the castle of Takif de Ools, Zap and his friends argue about what to do. "We must attack now," says Zap. "But that would be suicide," says San. "We must go, it is the only way," says Vasin. They stare at each other. "Prepare the armies, we go soon," says Zap.

Kovai reaches the bottom of Mt. Vrook and starts to climb. When he reaches the top, Javor is waiting to attack. Kovai hides and plans. What am I going to do Kovai thinks, he is blocking the shrine. Kovai then remembers a gift he got from his father. They were golden arrows and a golden bow. He pulls them out of his pack. Javor attacks the rock, putting a hole in it just big enough for an arrow and yells "that stupid voosan, he should have been here by now!" Kovai lines up the shot and fires right when Javor is in front of the rock. The impact knocks Javor down. Kovai runs and kills him with his sword.

The army reaches Varook's gates and attacks. Catapults hit the gate. "Varook, my lord, they have come," says a morik. "Attack!" Varook yells. The gates fall and a great battle commences.

"So, you have the staff," says Corai. Kovai turns around. Corai draws his sword and lunges at Kovai. Kovai dives under it, grabs his bow, and fires an arrow into Corai's back.

"Zap, go help Kovai. We got this!" yells Vasin as he fires lightening into the morik horde. "Keep fighting," Zap yells. Zap rides to Mt. Vrook on his horse, Thunder, as fast as they can. Zap lets his horse stay at the basin and climbs Mt. Vrook. Zap reaches the top. Seeing Kovai and Corai, he leaps out and attacks Corai. Corai jumps around and blocks Zap's attack Korai grabs his second sword and stabs Zap. Zap falls as he swings his sword. His sword strikes Corai, killing him. Kovai grabs the staff. He places it on the altar and pronounces "servant to the king of Zapri arise and help us." A Dragoof appears and, seeing the king, lands and bows to him. "My lord, your servant is here," says the Dragoof. "Good, good. Kovai, help me up," Zap says. Zap grabs his sword and tells the Dragoof to bring him and Kovai down the mountains. On the way down, the Dragoof heals Zap . "Kovai, fire a gold arrow into the moriks. Dragor (the Dragoof) attack the moriks. Kovai, good shot. Hop on," Zap says as he and Kovai mount Zap's horse. "Let us go, Kovai," Zap says as he and Kovai on the horse ride to Vasin.

"Vasin, aim for the golden arrow," Zap yells. Vasin summons a giant meteor that hits the spot of the golden arrow. Many moriks are burned and killed.

"Run my lord," yells Varook's commander Varis. "I will hold them." Varis grabs his staff and bring forth a giant wall so Varook and the morik workers may escape. Varook heads up Mt. Vrook, grabs the staff, and heads into hiding.

"Kill them!" yells Zap. Arrows fly. Varook and his workers manage to escape with the staff. Varis and his troops are not as lucky. "Head to Takif de Ools so we may plan the final battle against Varook," yells Zap.

Varook, with help from the staff, resurrected Tonai, Corai, Varis, Crak, Grik, and all nine Drangors. Varook's army was vast and large. Varook and his fourteen generals guarded the Varook's kingdom while the morik army was being trained. The units that were part of the morik army were moriks, varoons, and geefs.. Varoons were big, ugly monsters that guarded the generals. Geefs were small, ugly little vermin that were used to spy on Zap's army.

The generals in Zap's army were Dragor, Grak, San, Vasin, Gofai, Kovai, and Saf. What was left of Zap's army after the last battle had met at Takif de Ools to prepare for the great battle ahead. The generals left to gather men from other parts of Zapri and Corin. Grak went to Kaf, Corin to gather men from all of Corin. Grak found three generals while in Corin; Nico from Pak, Narin from Ton, and Taris from Sak. They each brought an army from their part of Corin. Dragor and San went to Mok Nai to recruit vanirs for the army. Vasin went to Zapri Takif to gather men. Gofai went to Zapri to gather men. Zap went to Takif de Destruc to gather men. Kovai and Saf went to Aoke Meno to gather men. They also stopped by Aoke Ool Contray for more men.

From Corin, three hundred thousand men were ready to fight. Vanirs had totaled forty-five thousand and twenty. From Zapri, more than two million men were ready to fight.

Varook's army was vast. All morik archers guarded the gates of Varook's kingdom while Varook and his generals planned for the attack.

Finally Varook's gates opened and his army charged. "It is time, men and vanirs attack!" yells Zap. The battle had started. Before the battle had begun, men placed some mines in front of the gates (two lines of forty). When a lot of moriks were near the mines, Vasin launched a fireball onto the mines, blowing a lot of moriks sky high. Just as Zap's generals were about to charge ( Zap had already charged), Varook and his generals appeared before Zap's generals. Zap looks back and sees them. "Keep charging, men and vanirs of Zapri and Corin," yells Zap. Zap, then, turns back and goes to his generals. "Don't think about it Varook," says Zap as Zap jumps of his horse.

"Leave now, now we will face later," says Zap. "Fine," says Varook. He and his generals retreat. Zap and his generals charge into battle. The battle is great and destructive. The few surviving men and vanirs head to Takif de Ools. There were no surviving moriks. Zap and his generals fight Varook and his generals ( Zap versus Varook, Grak versus Tonai, Dragor versus all nine Drangors, Vasin versus Varis, San versus Grik, and Gofai versus Crak). An arrow volley is fired from Takif de Ools. The volley kills Grak, Crak, Grik, five Drangors, and Varis. After they fall, Vasin, Gofai, and San help Dragor. Zap stabs Varook, he collapses, Tonai swings at Zap, and Zap blocks. Zap then swings his sword, cutting Tonai's head off. Zap then stabs Varook as he is getting up. Varook falls dead. The battle and war was over.

This battle was sometimes called the Battle for Control because eventually one army or the other would rule the world.


End file.
